<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You Hit me Like a Spotlight by bluephoenixangel, Dainonico</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26801107">You Hit me Like a Spotlight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluephoenixangel/pseuds/bluephoenixangel'>bluephoenixangel</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dainonico/pseuds/Dainonico'>Dainonico</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Discord: The Kingdom of Shipping (Dr. STONE), Emotional Tsukasa, Hotel Sex, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, M/M, Pining, Porn Star AU, Submissive Tsukasa, TKSRoleplayCollab, TKSRoleplayCollabsEventSep2020, TKSevents, TheKingdomofShipping, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, fluff and sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:42:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>21,468</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26801107</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluephoenixangel/pseuds/bluephoenixangel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dainonico/pseuds/Dainonico</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryusui and Tsukasa came to compete for a role, they wound up as co stars, spending a week wrapped up in eachother in more ways than one.</p><p>Fantasy and reality have a way of getting blurred.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nanami Ryuusui/Shishiou Tsukasa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>TKS RP and Gen Ships Month - September 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey Hey Hey! Me and the awesome Dainonico Rped some RyuTsu loveliness for everyones enjoyment! Read it, love it, Comment if you want. have fun!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ryusui was cracking his neck and knuckles, he was ready to audition for the new upcoming adult movie and he wanted to obtain the lead role as always; there wasn’t any reason in specific for him to join the porn industry but that he knew he was handsome, had a great body and was excellent in bed. Since his first movie he became extremely popular, jumping between having live sex with females and males, he didn’t care, as long as the other actor had a throbbing hole waiting for him, he’ll happily thrust himself on it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The blonde especially love to participate in Mozu’s films, since he knew exactly how he wanted his actors to perform; people always think is a fun and easy job to tell two porn actors what to do and how to move in order to look lewd, but it’s actually a lot more complicated than that. Essentially Mozu was good at managing, filming and producing the film, and he often got himself involved in other roles as sound recordist, lighting, location booker, editor, etc. Since he always wanted every porn movie to be perfect and to perfectly convey the actor’s erotic feelings. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, who’s the lucky gal that I’ll be fucking today?” Ryusui was only wearing a black robe and some comfy slippers; they were inside one of Mozu’s favorite shooting locations, a hotel suite room with a pendant lamp to add a touch of brass above the king size bed packed with fluffy cushions.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’m pleased that you’re so eager to start filming, but I need you to audition first in order to obtain the leading role.” Mozu teased, he was already sitting on his high chair, looking how the film crew were setting the cameras and lighting. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ryusui arched an eyebrow. “What do you mean? Who else wants the leading role?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That guy.” He pointed to a strong brunette that was on the other side of the suite, shyly sitting on the makeup artist chair, getting ready for his audition.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“WHAT? The new one?” Ryusui crossed his arms, he had heard of Tsukasa, but didn’t care to watch any of his recent films, a noob's job never really interested him. Then he stayed silent for a few seconds as Mozu didn’t answer his question about who was the lucky gal in the film. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The black haired guy grinned widely after the blonde’s sudden silence. “You’ll have to audition between yourselves, the best actor will be the one that appears in my film.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>°°°</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsukasa sat somewhat stiffly in his chair, letting one of Mozu's makeup cool and fawn over him as he waited for the audition to begin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had gotten into this industry out of desperation, needing money for his sick sister's hospital bills. But somewhere along the line, after Mirai was safely out of harm's way and on the road to a healthy life, he'd begun to enjoy it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Acting in these films had wound up giving Tsukasa a sense of freedom and confidence he'd never known he could possess. It was liberating in a way few other things could be in this world.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Plus, it was good pay for pleasurable work, what many would call "living the dream".</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsukasa glanced up from his phone to observe the return of Mozu, his next prospective boss, and the new arrival, the other actor vying for the role.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Is it time for the audition to start yet Mozu?" He asked, eyeing the other actor up and down appraisingly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mozu grinned and signaled both guys to come near him. “Since the set is ready and you two are so eager to start the audition, we shall commence with it.” He rested his chin with his right palm while attentive glaring at both actors. “Take off your robes and get ready in bed.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ryusui furrowed his eyes and menacingly glared at the brunette that was right at his side, so Mozu wasn’t joking about them auditioning with each other; he noticed that Tsukasa was a tall, strong man, with warmth long brown hair that framed his pretty face and those hazel eyes that looked like autumn leaves. There was no way in hell that Ryusui would let that man’s cock be pushed into his virgin hole, he had a record of topping anything and everything and he wasn’t going to lose it for the noob guy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The blonde sighed and untied his black robe, letting it slowly slide from his perfect worked body, he sat on the bed and patted for his new companion to join him. “I don’t know what your usual role is in the other movies, but here, you’re my bitch…” He winked an eye. “And you’re gonna like it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh?"Tsukasa let out a scuff of laughter at the other actor's bravado, smirking as he let his hair from the ponytail he had it in and untied his own red robe, revealing his broad, muscular form.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Golden eyes narrowed as he moved to loom over Ryusui, bracketing the man's body with his thick, Muscular arms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You know, in my experience, Guys who insist on topping every time are all talk..." He looked into the other's eyes challengingly, breath ghosting over the other actor's lips, "And are just scared of being fucked, or scared of enjoying it," Tsukasa chuckled and moved to whisper hotly in Ryusui's ear, "Which one are you i wonder?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ryusui puffed and with the corner of his eye he noticed the cameras were already rolling; he wrapped his arms around the brunette’s neck and whispered. “I’m neither darling, you just have to accept the fact that my snake is going to visit your Eden’s garden.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The blonde smirked before rolling their bodies across the mattress with he ending right on top, palms pushing Tsukasa’s chest down and face lean so closer that their breaths could mingled. “Let’s see how good you are at kissing…” He teased before licking the other actor’s lips and savouring the nude lipstick the makeup artist had just put on him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ryusui didn’t fully close his eyes, as he wanted to see Tsukasa’s expression; their lips touched but it wasn’t sweet, it was stillness and pressure and rhythm and breathing. A small battle between their mouths.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsukasa closed his eyes and hummed thoughtfully as the kiss deepened, his face flushing, just slightly. This Rysui was a good kisser...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Still, Tsukasa wasn't one to back down from any challenge....</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With his superior weight, it was Easy for Tsukasa to roll them and reverse their positions, pinning the blonde down by his shoulders as the kiss broke. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsukasa smirked down at Ryusui, "It's going to take more than cocky words and creative innuendo to get me to bend over for you Hot shot." He purred and licked his lips, eyes half lidded and hot. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He soon dove back into kissing the other actor, his lange hands beginning to explore the body currently beneath him</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ryusui chuckled and a soft moan escaped from his lips  when feeling the brunette’s hands wandering across his body; the blonde opened his mouth and received the new kiss, using his tongue, his teeth and all the clever weapons he had in his arsenal. There was no way in hell that the noob was going to conquer his ass. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He quickly told himself that this intense kiss meant nothing as his tongue continued pushing into Tsukasa’s mouth, and the second moan that came from deep inside his throat had to be one of displeasure, right? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ryusui could feel it, he was already rock hard and before the actor’s hand reached it, he pushed his strong chest with both palms, forcing Tsukasa to sit down and for him to deepen the kiss while straddling on the brunette’s lap; right hand quickly positioned itself in one perky pink nipple. “It’ll be such a honor for you to be fuck by me…” He whispered between kisses, twisting and pinching the nipple while his other hand gripped on the brunette’s thigh</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsukasa let out a humming moan followed by a light chuckle as he palmed Ryusui's erection, looking up at him with eyes half lidded and hot. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You talk a big game, but big words and big dick only go so far," He teased with purr in his voice, " Can you actually back up what you say?" he took a careful grip and began to pump the other actor's dick, " Or is your mouth writing checks your dick can’t cash?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ryusui’s eyes tightly closed as a gasp escaped his mouth by the sudden grip, this guy was good and direct to the point, not the shy noob the blonde expected. His hand curled around Tsukasa’s cock, not wanting to be left behind. “I always back up what I say.” He started with hard fast strokes, already feeling precum between his fingers. “You’re gonna scream my name as I drain your balls tonight.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He focused on the strokes and lowered his head to start licking the top of the pink nipple in circular motion, loving the moans that the other actor was making.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsukasa let out breathy moans under Ryusui's ministrations. Maybe this cocky bastard wasn't all talk after all, he at least had some decent foreplay skills. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsukasa caught enough breath to purr out a few more words, "Alright then Hotshot, show me what you've got," he gave Ryusui's cock one more good squeeze before letting go, lifting his hand to his mouth to lick the few drops of precum from his fingers with a heady look.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He'd never been one to truly fuss much about who fucked who anyway, but if he was gonna bend over for someone he wanted to be sure they could put their money where their mouth was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ryusui pushed Tsukasa’s chest until the actor’s back was once again on the soft mattress, his hand still pumping the hard cock. “Hope you can resist this before coming.” The blonde teased, reaching out to grab the lube on the bedside table; Mozu always made sure that everything their actors needed was at their fingertips. He stopped the strokes to squeeze a good amount of lube on his fingers, spreading open the brunette’s legs and admiring the already twitching hole. “Ah, so you’re excited for my cock, huh?” Ryusui arched an eyebrow and started outlining the pink void, chuckling every time it quivered under his cold touch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He leaned his face and met Tsukasa in another passionate kiss, tongues immediately dancing with each other and saliva mingling between their mouths. Ryusui pushed his index finger knuckle deep and smirked when the brunette moaned inside his mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsukasa let out a gasp as Ryusui's fingers penetrated his hole, leaving his mouth wide open for Ryusui to dominate with his tongue. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He took deep gulps of air between kisses, looking up at Ryusui with half lidded, dreamy amber eyes, long strands of hair fanning around his head like a halo. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had to admit, Ryusui wasn't bad at all. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Excited isn't exactly the word I’d use," He gasped out when they broke the kiss, biting down another moan, "I suppose I am curious..." Another gasping moan, "You're good with your hands, i wonder if that skill will continue.... Once you stick it in," He purred out, licking his lips before drawing Ryusui down into another kiss.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ryusui pushed a second and third finger inside, stretching the actor and enjoying his moans. “Oh darling, this skill will only improve by the second.” He curled his fingers up, looking for Tsukasa’s sweet spot and feeling how the pink abyss was slowly clenching around his fingers. “I will give you my cock soon, just moaned a little more for me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The blonde returned his mouth to the brunette’s chest, paying attention to the other nipple, sucking and nibbling the tip, feeling how it began getting pointy as his tongue danced around it. He was pulling his fingers in and out, more precum was driping down Tsukasa’s cock and just when he noticed he was on his orgasm peak, Ryusui removed his fingers, leaving the hole painfully alone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsukasa bit his lip as he stared up at Ryusui, a keening whine escaping him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The other actor truly was no slouch at their craft. Tsukasa struggled to remember the last time he felt this strung out before any actual fucking had begun.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His nipples were painfully hard from all the teasing, his cock was leaking precum where it stood neglected between his legs, and his hole was twitching at its sudden emptiness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A prouder man might hate to admit they wanted to be fucked, but Tsukasa had never had such problems, pride was easily left at the door in this profession. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t look at me like that.” He smirked before positioning himself between Tsukasa’s legs, rubbing the tip of his cock on the hungry whole. “Beg for it…” He winked. “And I’ll fuck you like no one has fuck you before.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He licked his bitten lips with another whining moan and pouted up at Ryusui. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"C'mon...." he whined, "Give it to me... Show me what you're made of." Tsukasa squirmed his hips a bit, lifting them to press closer to that teasing tip at his entrance</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’ll be my pleasure, darling.” Ryusui pushed his cock inside, groaning loudly as Tsukasa’s pink void mercilessly clenched around his cock. “You’re so tight.” He sounded surprised by saying it out loud, but his hole felt extremely different from other actors that already had it a bit loose. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ryusui gripped the brunette’s hips and started thrusting his cock deep inside, in and out, in and out with a steady perfect rhythm; admiring his companion’s puffy face, hazel eyes narrowed, pretty pink cheeks and lovely sounds.  His loose brown hair slid over his shoulders and for a moment the blonde thought that Tsukasa was actually beautiful. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wrapped his hand on the neglected cock and gave him a few strong strokes before leaving it twitching and alone again; teasing him was fun. “Want to feel more?” He asked before pulling Tsukasa’s arms, forcing him to sit on his lap and buried his cock even deeper inside. “Fuck!” Ryusui moaned loudly, a sound he didn’t expect to make. “You feel so good.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsukasa was quickly becoming lost in the pleasure as Ryusui began to fuck him. When the other pulled him up into his lap he couldn't help but cling to him, strong arms locking around the blonde's neck, tears of pleasure pricking in his eyes as he struggled to get words out through pleasure bitten lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes... yes..." He gasped, "Give me more... Fuck me harder!" He begged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ryusui smirked after hearing the actors begs. “Your wish is my command, darling.” The blonde gripped Tsukasa’s hips and helped him bounce ever harder, lifting him up until only his cock’s ttip was buried inside to quickly slammed him down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsukasa’s huge cock was lonely twitching and it was Ryusui’s new goal to make him come untouched; hands focused on the hips and lips meeting the brunette’s, pushing inside his tongue and drinking away every beautiful moan his companion was making. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This felt different, as if Ryusui wanted Tsukasa to enjoy everything with him; one of his rules was not kissing during sex scenes, but those pink thick lips looked so delicious and sweet that he couldn’t contain himself. His peak was near, a bubbling sensation was rushing through his body and as their tongues danced with each other, Ryusui softly bit the brunette’s lips, burying his cock deeper inside as his seed was filling every inch of that clenching pink void.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsukasa let out a gasping whine into Ryusui's mouth as he came along with him. His cock spraying their torsos with seed as Tsukasa's carefully trimmed fingers scraped down Ryusui's back and the pleasure mounted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsukasa pulled away from the blonde's lips with panting breath and bleary eyes as he came down from the crest of his orgasm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His hair was a mess, falling in tendrils over his flushed face. Tsukasa avoided eye contact, worrying at his lip with his teeth as he realized what had just happened.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He'd never cum untouched like that before....</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ryusui wanted to say something, but the guy was avoiding his eyes. He was panting for air, admiring Tsukasa’s pretty flushed face when a voice returned him from his wild thoughts. Right, they weren’t alone; he almost forgot they were competing for Mozu’s next porn movie. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That was intense, you guys.” Mozu stood up and clapped along the crew members by the extravagant performance the couple just did. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah.” Ryusui groaned a little when pulling his flaccid cock outside Tsukasa’s hole and his cheeks grew red when he saw his own cum dripping down the brunette’s thighs. “So, who got the role?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mozu smirked and while sitting beside them on the bed, he gave each of them a script. “You both.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” Ryusui left his body fall down against the pillows, he got extremely tired as he needed to use almost all his stamina to fully pleasure the other actor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsukasa likewise fell back away from Ryusui with a slightly pained groan as the others now limp cock fell from his hole. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As his brain processed what was said he slowly pushed himself up with shaky arms and pushed his tangled hair back from his face to look at Mozu with bland eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm confused," Tsukasa said plainly when he finally caught his breath, "How could we both get the part?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The original script had a female actress, but after seeing your passionate and realistic performance...” Mozu winked an eye to them and brushed Ryusui’s hair. “I think it’s better to have you two with the leading roles.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ryusui puffed and stood up from the bed, putting on his black robe while answering to Mozu. “That’s because I’m a great actor, not for nothing you have chosen me hundreds of times.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mozu chuckled. “Well, it’s also a great opportunity for Tsukasa.” He smiled at the brunette. “Being in an adult movie with Ryusui would sure shoot your popularity; and the paids higher.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The blonde bit his lip, he wasn’t expecting to end up working with that guy, he surely was a noob in the industry, but he had such lovely movements and made cute sounds; he couldn’t get rid of the thought of how different it felt the whole ordeal and why his lips were so desperate to kiss him every second.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsukasa was pulling his own red robe back on with pink cheeks and a bashful expression. He had been so into the scene he'd nearly forgotten about their audience all together. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsukasa barely managed not to gasp as his still sensitive nipples were brushed by the fabric of his robe</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>" So i'll be taking over the... female role then?" He ventured, a statement more than a question,"That's fine with me," Tsukssa nodded as he took a hair tie from his robe pocket and tied his tangled hair back up into a loose messy bun.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wouldn't be the first time he'd taken the submissive position for a role. And, as Tsukasa's eyes wandered over to Ryusui, he had to admit he was almost a little excited at the idea at being at the other actors mercy for more than just one fuck...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad you don’t mind.” Mozu smirked before throwing a credit card that Ryusui quickly caught up in the air. “Take your co-star for some dinner, it’s important that you two get along better before filming.” He stood up from the bed and snapped his fingers to signal the crew that they were done for the day. “Filming starts next week, get some rest and be ready for some fun.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The blonde twitched his mouth and sighed deeply. “Fairly well.” He was indeed hungry after that intense physical activity. “Get dress sweetie pie. I’ll see you in the lobby in fifteen minutes; hope you’re in a mood for italian.” And with that the blonde left the suite and walked towards his own room; he had booked one at the same hotel to always ensure he got on time for filming. It was pretty obvious from the beginning that Mozu would give him the role.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsukasa rolled his eyes and blew a stray strand of hair out of his face as his new co worker swanned out of the studio and past the dressing rooms. It seemed that however masterful he may be in the bedroom Ryusui still hadn't managed not being a cocky asshole in real life.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsukasa sighed, well he'd worked with worse. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He carefully stood from the bed on legs still shaky from orgasm and gave Mozu a nod and a quick, grateful bow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thank you again for the opportunity, i look forward to working with you," He said before he straightened his back and walked off to his own dressing room to change, and brush his hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>°°°</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tsukasa had been leaning against the back of the elevator as it opened. His attire was comfortable and strategically covering. A maroon turtleneck sweater, tight black lounge pants, and sneakers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> His hair had been brushed out and braided over one shoulder to disguise how messy it was. On his wrist sat a bracelet fashioned of seashells, a gift from his sister.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He walked over to Ryusui with his hands in his pockets, internally annoyed at how the other actor made those simple clothes look so hot. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ryusui was already waiting in the lobby, wearing some tight black jeans and a tucked white t-shirt with some red sneakers; it was a comfortable attire as he felt hungry and tired at the same time. He was glaring at his phone, sliding through different notifications, legs crossed and back completely lean on a couch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then he heard the elevator door open and he raised his golden eyes to glare at the tall brunette that was coming out; his eyes furrowed as he tried to ignore the heat that he was suddenly feeling on his cheeks. Tsukasa was beautiful naked, a strong perfect body, but with those clothes? He looked gorgeous. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ready?” He asked, playing the disinterested.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"As i'll ever be i suppose," Tsukasa sniped back with a smirk, "You mentioned something about Italian?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, there’s an expensive Italian restaurant around the corner.” Ryusui stood up and started walking beside Tsukasa towards the exit. “A quick five minute walk, and since our boss is paying, we can order whatever we want.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a pretty night with stars filling the sky as if it was diamond dust; it was a promise of life in the darkness and a sense of warmth springing from the cold. They didn’t talk during their quick walk and right when they got inside the restaurant, Ryusui didn’t know why but he pulled the chair for his companion, maybe too used to doing that with other actresses. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The place felt warm and comfy, with a familiar essence of being gratefully welcome; a vase with white flowers and a dripping clande rested on top of the red tablecloth, classical music was being played through the speakers and family portraits were decorating the stone walls. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the waiter came, Ryusui asked for a cup of white wine for the both of them and an focaccia to company an arugula with prosciutto and oyster mushrooms salad for starters.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think I’ll order some pasta pomodoro and you?” Ryusui was glaring at the menu, still trying to not pay much attention to Tsukasa’s face. “Or do you want to share something?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsukasa held  his menu up one handed and propped his chin up on his other hand as his eyes scrolled over the words with a thoughtful hum. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I think I'll get Spaghetti al nero di seppia," He eventually decided, putting his menu to the side with a small smile. He looked at Ryusui across the table with searching eyes, trying to get a read on him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Perhaps we could split a dessert?" He suggested, "Some cannoli or a tiramisu perhaps?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So you got a sweet tooth, darling.” He snapped his fingers and placed the rest of their order to the waiter, adding the two desserts that Tsukasa mentioned. Then as they waited for their food, Ryusui started sipping on his wine glass, glaring at the brunette in front of him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was weird, he’d never got out with a co-star before, but the film they were about to make got a bit of romance involved and he understood Mozu’s words perfectly; even if their audition seemed passionate to the director, they needed to bond a little more in order to realistically act as a couple on the film. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ryusui preferred the movies where almost none dialogues were necessary, but these romance films sure paid a lot more of cash. “Tell me.” It was better to break off the ice. “What got you into the adult film industry?” Tsukasa had a little more than a year acting and for someone as hot as he, it was rare for Ryusui that he didn’t start sooner.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsukasa took a sip of his wine and let out a sigh as he prepared himself to answer with a slightly awkward quirk of his lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Im afraid its not a very exciting story," he said with a quick breath of awkward laughter, finger toying with the rim of his wine glass, "Short version, I needed money to take care of My younger Sister and pay her medical bills, and well," Tsukasa Shrugged, "This turned out to be the best way at the time to get the money fast enough," He took another sip of wine, "And ironically turned out to be safer than my old job."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another light laugh," And well, I wound up enjoying it, so I've kept on doing it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What was your other job?” Tsukasa’s story sounded a bit sad, but it wasn’t uncommon for the majority of porn actors to start working when they were in a real need for a quick cash and in some way it was better than prostitution; perhaps Ryusui was the only one that got that job just for the pleasure of doing it. He really didn’t even need the money; just a way to pissed off his wealthy family. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then he laughed at the sudden comment. “Well, I can certainly confirm that you were in fact enjoying it.” A small wink before taking another sip of wine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsukasa let out a light chuckle, "I will admit, you're probably the best I've been with since I got into this business, at least in terms of tops, it's not often someone who boasts so much can actually back up their words," He said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well darling, I got into this business exactly for that.” The waiter was placing their food on the table and Ryusui didn’t care to change the subject. “For being the best top someone could get.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsukasa averted his eyes a bit and toyed with the end of his braided hair, cheeks flushing in embarrassment, "I... Used to be an MMA fighter..." He said, voice strained by awkwardness, "But, my Sister... didn't like seeing me get hurt to get money for her medical bills, so i looked into alternatives, and well," He shrugged, "Here i am."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The blonde started swirling his fork around the pasta and carefully thought the words Tsukasa said. “So your sister didn’t like seeing you get hurt, but I bet she doesn’t know about your actual work, am I right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsukasa rolled his eyes and gave a smile and nod to the waiter before taking a bite of his own food, letting out a hum of satisfaction before answering. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mirai is just happy her big brother isn't suffering head trauma and broken bones and joining her in the hospital anymore," He explained with a grimace, "I haven't explained outright what I do, no, but I wouldn't deny it if she found out one day, when she's older." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A lull in the conversation came as Tsukasa dug into his pasta, before he continued. "I'm not ashamed of it, like i said I enjoy the work."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad you’re not ashamed, it’s hard to find people that aren’t.” He chuckled while continuing eating his food; the dinner went great but Ryusui couldn’t stop thinking that it kinda felt like a date, but Mozu wanted them to get to know each other better for the film’s sake. “Darling, we have a whole week to get ready for the movie, I think it’s important to see each other constantly and work through things.” He was resting his chin on his right hand while glaring at the brunette. “It would be a shame that our acting spark would die by being apart for a whole week.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ryusui had nothing else to do besides waiting for the movie's first shooting day. “I booked a hotel room for the whole movie filming, since my home is a bit far away.” He winked an eye. “Want to stay with me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsukasa Hummed thoughtfully as he tucked away the last few bites of his own food. He'd never stayed with a co star before, and he'd managed fine. He considered declining the offer but...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsukasa's eyes looked at Ryusui appraisingly as he sipped his wine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn't an unappealing idea, and this area was actually closer to the Hospital that Mirai was undergoing physical therapy after what would hopefully be her last major surgery. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsukasa nodded as he set his glass down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sure, I wouldn't mind that..." he said tucking an escaped lock of hair behind his ear</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Perfect, darling.” Ryusui took out his wallet and gave him an extra room key. “You can gather your things and come stay with me tonight if you like.” Then he shrugged his shoulders. “Or whenever night you want.” The blonde snapped his fingers and asked the waiter to bring their desserts as he noticed Tsukasa had already finished with his dinner. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsukasa tucked the key into his pocket with another nod, "Starting tonight is fine with me, I don't have anywhere else to be really," he said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ryusui glared at the two dishes in front of him, a tiramisu and cannoli, with spoon in hand he asked the brunette another question. “Which one is better? I’ve never tried this since I always order the panacotta.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He chuckled at Ryusui's confusion over the desserts, taking his own spoon in hand, "Well they're both good, tiramisu is one of my favorites though," he took a bite of said dessert with a satisfied hum. He then began carefully cutting the cannoli in half, "Go on, try them both."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The tiramisu was tasty, sweet coffee-flavoured with a hint of cheese and cocoa, but the cannoli was the blonde’s favorite, the pastry was crunchy and the sweet creamy filing was to die for. Ryusui couldn’t stop looking at Tsukasa’s expression when eating the desserts, he even looked kinda cute when happily humming after every single bite. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then he did it without thinking about it. Ryusui noticed that Tsukasa had a bit of sweet cream in his lip’s left corner and he reached to gently cleaned it with his napkin; their eyes met, gold and hazel and the blonde tossed him the napkin. “You...you got something on your lips.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsukasa started slightly at the almost touch and gently took the napkin, cheeks flushing just a bit, as he cleaned his face he tried to break the tension with a light laugh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thanks for catching that, I'm a messy eater so I probably wouldn't have noticed..." he said, before more carefully polishing off the last of his half of the desserts. He washed it down with a bit more wine before leaning back in his chair with a satisfied sigh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ooof, I'm stuffed."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ryusui snapped his fingers once more, the check arrived at their table and tossed Mozu’s credit card.  Once the meal was paid, they stood up and awkwardly walked outside of the restaurant, the blonde stretched his arms and cracked his neck why they were outside. “So I guess I’ll see you back at the room? You don’t need to knock, just get right inside.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The blonde waved the brunette goodbye and walked alone back to the hotel, he sure felt weird, he enjoy their small talked and his company during the dinner and once he was inside the elevator, pushing the button to his room’s floor, his heart started beating a bit faster but he shook his head trying to ignore it. Perhaps his body was feeling uneasy after eating too much. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ryusui got inside the room and removed his clothes except for his black underwear, tucking himself between the covers and grabbing the remote control to switch between different channels before deciding on an action movie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>°°°</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsukasa walked into the hotel roughly an hour and a half after parting ways with Ryusui at the Restaurant. An overnight bag was slung over one of his shoulders, retrieved from Mozu's Studios dressing rooms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> He'd gotten in the habit of bringing at least 1 spare set of clothes with him to auditions. Now usually two after that one time a director had wanted a second take on the audition scene after Tsukasa had already changed. So he was set for at least a few days. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a quick inquiry at the desk he was off to the elevators. And soon enough he was standing in front of Ryusui's hotel room, more nervous than he'd expected to be. Tsukasa had to actively remind himself not to knock, and instead simply unlocked the door and opened it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's Me," He called out as he entered, easily spotting the figure lounging in the bed watching TV, "Hey!" He greeted, trying to be casual.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Come in!” Ryusui patted the other side of the bed as he sat, blanket covering his lower half. “Hope you don’t mind sharing the bed.” He laughed. “It’s not like the first time we share one, right?” Then he leaned his back against the pillows, arms crossed behind his head. “I’m watching Die Hard, it’s one of my favorites, a Christmas classic.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The blonde kept thinking to continue making small talk with the actor, this was for the best of both of them, to make their acting more realistic and to bond as the director wanted, but he didn’t like the slight feeling of being nervous. He was never nervous with another actor before.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsukasa walks in and drops his bag on what's been designated his side of the bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh yeah I've heard of that movie, never actually had the chance to see it though," he sits down on the bed and begins to shuffle around for the sleep pants and travel toiletries he kept in it in case of missing the last train and getting stranded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I think i'm gonna take a shower before sleep, that ok?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure, darling.” He winked an eye at him. “Be my guest, you can do whatever you want without asking.” It was weird, too weird; Ryusui was trying his best not to sound nervous, but there was some wild thought crossing his mind; Tsukasa had just accepted sharing the room and bed with him, he didn’t know if it was all right but it was for the sake of acting, to maybe also share the shower with him. The blonde just needed his co-star to get ready before trying to sneak in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ryusui licked his lips at the thought of topping that great body once more. It could be a small practice before the real deal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Great," Tsukasa said, standing up and stripping off his upper clothing before heading into the ensuite bathroom. He placed his pajamas and toiletries on the counter before stripping off the rest of his clothing. He untied and shook out his hair before Stepping into and turning on the shower. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsukasa sighed to himself as the hot water flowed over his body and took a moment to think over his situation. His Co-star had seemed uncomfortable. To the untrained eye it might just look like the other actor wasn't accustomed to sharing space with others.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Tsukasa was no fool. At this point it was fairly obvious Ryusui wanted to have sex with him again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Perhaps for practice or perhaps for casual pleasure, either way... Tsukasa couldn't say he minded the idea. His teeth toyed with his bottom lip at the thought, as he ran the provided bar of soap over his body he shivered in delightful anticipation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Only question now was who would make the first move...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ryusui heard the shower and he bit his lip while continuing watching the movie. He loved that movie, it was one of his favorites and normally he could sit there and enjoy it, but right now his beautiful co-star was showering and even humming happily. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The blonde rolled his eyes and got out of the bed, thinking again and again that this was for practice, for their upcoming roles; that was the mere reason he invited Tsukasa to stay with him, right? He stood right in front of the bathroom door for a few seconds, he removed his underwear, tossing it on the floor and he smiled when the knob swirled gently, the brunette left it unlocked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ryusui opened the door and wandered inside the bathroom, noticing the hot steam invading the space and sliding the shower door to let himself inside the small space; thousands of warm drops started darkening his hair and trickling down; Ryusui didn’t talk, he just grabbed Tsukasa’s shoulder and turned him around to meet him in a passionate kiss. A kiss he had been wanting since the moment the brunette entered his room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He smirked to himself thinking that Ryusui wasn't very good at being stealthy. But he didn't mind, they both seemed to want this after all. He felt the rush of cold air as the shower was opened and closed, and when he felt Ryusui come up behind him, he let him do as he pleased. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsukasa melted into the resulting kiss, moaning into Ryusui's mouth as he was pressed against the wall of the shower. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they parted for air, he looked at his Co-star with an amused expression and eyes darkened with lust. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mmmmm, can’t even let me get clean before you mess me up again?" Tsukasa chuckled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can help you get clean afterwards.” He whispered; kissing Tsukasa and feeling his wet naked body was to die for, the blonde didn’t remember the last time he felt so aroused by another person. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ryusui lifted one of Tsukasa’s legs and put it over his hip, he looked so beautiful all spread open with his thick cock already hard and yelling for attention; the bathroom was full of steam and the hot water was clouding his sight a bit. He slid his free hand all over the brunette’s torso, teasingly touching the pointy nipples and going even down until his hand wrapped around his cock. “You like it?” Ryusui struck it hard, thumb circling the already leaking tip.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mmmmhmmm," Tsukasa let out an encouraging moan, carefully bracing himself against the wall so he wouldn't slip. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He secured his arms loosely around Ryusui's neck as his breath began to quicken.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ryusui took advantage of the precum and water dripping on the brunette’s hard length, he slowly caressed the actor’s throbbing hole before pushing two fingers inside as just a few hours had passed since their audition and he smiled widely when noticing Tsukasa was still a little bit lose. His fingers began scissoring, getting to know that rim of muscles and Ryusui could feel how the actor was already clenching.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eager much?” He traced his tongue on Tsukasa’s cheeks, drinking the water that was running down his face.  “Want to come this way? We can move to the bed after you finish feeling good.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsukasa gasped and moaned beneath Ryusui's skillful ministrations, surprised at himself at how quickly the man was able to bring him this close so quickly. No one else's hands had ever felt this good on his body. He leaned his head back against the hard tile wall as he struggled for breath amidst the steamy air of the shower</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon he managed to collect himself enough to nod, "Do it... make me cum," while shower sex was fun in theory Tsukasa knew he was heavy, and didnt fancy slipping, falling or being dropped onto hard tile. Moving to the bed was definitely the smarter idea</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>A smirked formed on Ryusui’s lips and he started moving his fingers a bit faster, curling them up and brushing the pad against the actor’s sweet spot, loving his trembling body; he let go of Tsukasa’s leg and he suddenly kneel down, fingers still deep inside but the cock looked so juicy, needy and hot. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>How long had passed since Ryusui sucked another man’s cock? Too long perhaps, getting used to receiving the blowjobs instead of giving them. He opened his mouth and pursed his lips against the leaking head, tasting the bitter cum; it wasn’t great but it didn’t taste bad. Soon he began getting a rhythm; head bobbing up and down, tongue curling around the shaft and fingers inside the pink void.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ryusui could feel how the cock was suddenly swelling and that motivated him to speed his movements.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsukasa cried out when Ryusui took him into his mouth. Hands going down to clench and tangle in golden strands of hair as his co-star sucked him off. Ryusui's mouth was as skilled as his hands and Tsukasa was quickly falling. unable to do more than moan and thrust to meet Ryusui's bobbing head as the pleasure swiftly began to mount. Seconds felt like hours amongst the throes of rapturous pleasure the other actor was giving him</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah! Oh... C- I'm gonna," his words were jumbled among gasping breaths and moans, a trickle of drool escaped his mouth only to be swiftly washed away by the shower. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Cumming!" He cried as waves of pleasure wracked his body, and his cum poured into Ryusui's mouth. Tsukasa slumped and slid down against the tile wall, pulling his cock from Ryusui's mouth in the process</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsukasa had a huge load. Watery, salty and warm, he swallowed the hole and gave one final suck to the cock before Tsukasa pulled it out of his mouth. Ryusui smirked and drank a bit of the water that fell from the shower as to eliminate the lingering taste in case the brunette wanted some kisses in the bedroom. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He turned off the shower and grabbed a towel to dry himself. “Aren’t you getting up? Still want some or are you done, darling?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsukasa let out a sighing breath through a slightly helpless smile as he got back to his feet and exited the shower. To wrung out to even laugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Just been awhile since someone sucked me off with that much... enthusiasm..." he admitted as he toweled off and squeezed the water from his hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm definitely still up for more," he asserted as, now mostly dry, he walked past Ryusui out of the bathroom and proceeded to plop down on the waiting bed, looking up at his Co-star with an expectant challenge in passionate hot eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ryusui chuckled and eagerly followed him, crawling on the bed and spreading open the brunette's legs to kneel between them. “Just don’t get the wrong idea, darling.” The blonde grabbed the lube from the bedside table and squeezed some on his hand, stroking his own hard cock to leave it ready. “You are delicious, but this is mere practice.” He rubbed the head against the already stretched hole. “Promise you won’t fall in love with me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The blonde was loving to tease him, to make him beg for more and to admire his whole trembling body; he winked an eye to Tsukasa and pushed his cock deep inside the pink rim of muscles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsukasa grinned as he lay back and smiled up at his Co-star.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't worry, wasn't planning on it," he snickers out before the first thrust inside his hole robs him of his breath and tears a gasp from his smiling lips</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ryusui was loving it, how Tsukasa’s body was receiving his full thrusts, one hand started touching his strong chest and began to fall in excruciating slow designs while the other was focused on gripping his hip tightly. Ryusui was like a dog on top of him, like an idiot, rocking his hips harder and faster, feeling overwhelmed by the tight cavern. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsukasa’s flesh and skin felt so innocent and warm, with a strange smile decorating his pretty face. This whole experience felt weird and different, but Ryusui was liking every aspect of it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsukasa let himself get lost in the motion and pleasure of the actions. the feel of Ryusui's hips against his own, the drag of his cock across his sweet spot. His own hips moved to meet Ryusui every time, trying to get more of that cock in him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"More... Harder.." He gasped out, one hand fisting in the sheets beside his head. This was the best "rehearsal" sex he'd ever had, Ryusui was very good at what he did, and clearly ahem dedicated to his work. Tsukasa wanted more, wanted his Co-star to really fuck him like he meant it, hold him down, dominate him... it was so rare Tsukasa found someone actually able to back up theyre words after all. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was intoxicating</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ryusui arched an eyebrow. “More, huh?” He pulled out and with one swift motion rolled the brunette’s body over, chest on the mattress and hips higher. Tsukasa’s round melons looked so soft and perfectly round and the blonde gasped when his cock disappeared between the fatty mountains. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This time Ryusui was even wilder; the bed was creaking beneath them, Tsukasa’s breath became short and the blonde was holding onto those hips while driving himself even deeper, cock touching Tsukasa’s prostate and loving the desperate moans of his co-star. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t hold it back any longer. That really never happened to him, but the brunette’s pink void was so tight and so wet that Ryusui’s warm milk started pouring deep inside as Tsukasa’s hole was milking him for every drop he got. And when he came, he felt his body crumbling like sand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsukasa was reduced to little more than moaning cries and gasps as Ryusui went at him, a few cries of "yes" and what might have been Ryusui's name mixed in when he managed to catch his breath enough to try and speak. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he felt Ryusui's cum fill him, hot and thick inside him, Tsukasa gave one final cry and came himself, leaving a wet spot beneath him on the sheets, thankfully less messy than it would have been if his Co Star hadn't sucked him off first. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsukasa's body tensed as the wave of pleasure washed over him and then collapsed face first into the sheets as the moment passed and he came down from it. body heaving as he finally caught his breath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ryusui pulled his cock out, cum oozing out of the pink hole. He left his body fell on top of Tsukasa and he gently removed his hair to one side, leaving his neck bare and just when the blonde felt like kissing it, he sighed and rolled over, laying his back on the mattress as he tried to gather some air for his lungs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That....felt great.” Ryusui panted, turning his head to glare at his tired Co-star.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hehe.... it did..." Tsukasa sighed, smiling dreamily. He let his eyes slide shut as his breath finally slowed and evened. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He slowly sat up, letting out a quiet groan, "oof, gonna feel that in the morning..." as he did so and taking the soiled blanket beneath him up with him, slinging it around his body</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>" And now I need another shower. For real this time," he said firmly. While he wasn't a stranger to sleeping sweaty Tsukasa wasn't fond on the feeling of waking up with dried cum on him. Now inside of him was a different matter, he found he quite enjoyed that feeling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'll be quick so you can clean up too if you want," he said with a smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure, I’ll keep my hands to myself.” Ryusui laughed while seeing the brunette leave his side; he turned the TV on and crossed his arms behind his head, hearing the shower and the drops hitting his Co-star’s body. Sex with Tsukasa sure felt extremely different, he had never before practice with another actor before and he really didn’t know what motivated him to invite Tsukasa to stay the weeks with him, but if they could have their fun during the nights, Ryusui would surely continue to enjoy that sweet body of his.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon enough Tsukasa emerged from the bathroom in a mist of steam. Clean and combed wet hair tied up.in a loose bun and worn pajama pants hanging low on his hips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A towel was slung over his shoulders and he walked over and sat on the bed with a content sigh that turned into yawn.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Bathroom, it's free if you need it," he said simply, then dug around his overnight bag for his phone before making himself comfortable against the pillows.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amber eyes darted quickly over to his co-star. Tsukasa had been skeptical before, but now he could tell he was going to enjoy this job.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ryusui nodded and quickly got up from the bed, scratching his back while entering the steamy bathroom and turning on the hot water, receiving the hot droplets in his whole body. He squeezed a bit of shampoo and started rubbing his golden hair, biting his lip while avoiding thinking about Tsukasa; his pretty long hair, his hazel eyes, his strong body and the lovely sounds he made when the blonde pounded hard onto him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ryusui shook his head and continued with his shower, cleaning his body and getting rid of all the sweat and dry cum. Once he finished, he took a towel and dried his whole body, grabbed the hair dryer and combed his golden locks before exiting the bathroom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The blonde left out a sigh of relief as he really enjoyed his quick bath, feeling his eyelids heavy for all the physical activity he recently did. “I’m sorry darling, I sleep in the nude.” Ryusui informed him before tucking himself between the covers and turning off his night lamp. The actor got himself comfortable and cuddled against one of the pillows, he had never shared the bed with someone else before, but the heat that Tsukasa emanated from his body was all he needed to finally doze off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsukasa responded to Ryusui's declaration with a laugh that turned into another yawn as he set his phone to the side and snuggled down beneath the covers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's fine, sleep however you want..." you're the one paying for the room after all he thought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once the light was off it was all too easy for Tsukasa to lie down and drift off. The physical exhaustion of their sex combined with the comforting closeness og his co-stars warmth and soft breath...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon enough Tsukasa was fast asleep</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ryusui slowly woke up, opening his golden eyes and giving himself a moment to shed the sleep away from his brain; he felt extremely warm and calm, a smile was even draw on his lips but as he fully opened his eyes and was able to see the colors of the bright new day, he was surprised. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The blonde was hugging Tsukasa and the brunette even had his face resting on his chest. Ryusui furrowed his brows and let out a little groaned as he gently pushed the sleeping guy right to his own side of the bed. What the hell? He’d never been a cuddler before. Ryusui quickly got out of the bed and locked himself in the bathroom, to release his needs and think for a brief moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsukasa blinked himself awake feeling oddly bereft. He was alone in the bed, arm stretched out across the sleep rumpled sheets as if in search of something. The fabric beneath his palm was still warm...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sat up and stretched with a deep yawn, scratching a hand through his rumpled hair, it was going to be extra wavy after sleeping on it wet....</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a shake of his head, Tsukasa grabbed his overnight bag and dug out his hairbrush and a fresh set of clothes. He briefly noted he could move from the closed bathroom, concluding that was where his Co-star was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a slight groan at the residual soreness from yesterday's activities, Tsukasa set about getting ready for the day ahead</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ryusui needed to get outside just a little moment. He flushed the toilet, washed his hands and stepped outside of the bathroom, walking to the closet and putting on some black underwear, tight blue jeans and a red T-shirt with a pair of sneakers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“See you tonight.” He said to the other actor as he almost ran straight to the door. The blonde was feeling weird, he already had two incredible sex sessions with Tsukasa, shared a dinner together and even cuddle during their sleep. Things he had never done with someone as he always thought having a partner was troublesome, especially with his career choice, but that morning he wanted to kiss him again and possessed his body over and over again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That wasn’t normal. Ryusui didn’t want to return home and instead took out his phone, sending a quick message and setting to meet someone at a nearby coffeehouse.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ok gotcha, see ya later," Tsukasa responded as Ryusui hurried out the door. He'd put on a simple loose tank top and sweatpants. He was somewhat thrown off by his Co-stars sudden departure, but tried to shrug it off. It wasn't like they were really living together or obligated to be around each other aside from what was required for the Shoot. Tsukasa shook off how... oddly disheartening that idea was as he laced up his worn sneakers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was fine. He needed to go for his morning run anyway, then get breakfast and call to check in on his sister. This was fine... That was what Tsukasa told himself as he grabbed his wallet, phone and room key and left the hotel.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>°°</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t laugh at me.” Ryusui said while taking a bite of an egg sandwich.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t promise anything.” Gen was sipping his mug of coffee, he was the person the blonde trusted more and the only one that knew about his porn career, not that he enjoyed watching the films, but from the social status both came from, Ryusui surely would be seen as a bad influence. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I got the role in Mozu's new film.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, that’s great to hear, but you always get the roles that you want.” He smiled. “What’s the problem then?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The blonde groaned and brushed his hair backwards. “It’s a more romantic movie, my co-star and I need to fully capture being in love while filming.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gen laughed hard. “For someone that’s never been in love, that's hard.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know.” Ryusui thought for a moment before saying the words out loud. “I’m sharing a hotel room with my co-star, the sex is mind blowing, we even had dinner together last night and today I woke up with him in my embrace.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gen gasped by the sudden revelation. “Oh my, that’s entirely different. Aren’t you sick?” He teased. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Only a day has passed but I feel weird.” The blonde continued eating his breakfast, images of Tsukasa’s body were swirling around his mind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“At least you’re feeling something.” The bicolor said and Ryusui just rolled his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>°°°</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Tsukasa ducked into a diner after his customary long morning run. His brow gleamed with sweat and his breath uneven from exertion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After being seated he took out his phone and dialed a certain number. The phone barely had time to ring before it was answered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Big Brother!!!" Came the sweet voice on the other end, and a smile came to Tsukasa's lips</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Good morning Mirai!" His voice was bright, "Are you Still being good for the doctors?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course i am!" She huffed, "You'll keep your promise right?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes yes of course," he chuckled, pulling the phone away only long enough to order his food.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Big Brother? Is something... different today? You sound weird..." Mirai asked When Tsukasa put the phone back to his ear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What do you mean Mirai?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"There's something different about your voice today..." she hummed, "You sound like.... both happy and sad?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsukasa blinked, staying silent for a moment as the waitress brought his eggs Benedict and hot cocoa.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>" I... must just be tired from the prep for my latest job," He said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're  not doing something dangerous again are you?" It sometimes amazed him how terrifying his little sister could sound when she wanted to...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, no! Nothing dangerous," Tsukasa laughed off, " But it's gonna be a very... involved job, and I have a co-worker I'll be working very closely with this time." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hmmm, was the co worker... mean to you?" Mirais voice was thick with suspicion, "did he make you upset! I'll beat him up for you!" She declared.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsukasa laughed and laughed as he tucked into his breakfast.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>°°</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After breakfast the blonde wandered through the city, feeling a bit weird to return to his hotel room just yet but he didn’t want to think about that, instead he got inside different stores and spend some money shamelessly, buying fancy clothes he really didn’t need and even a new IPad in case the brunette wanted to watch something different at night and he was already using the TV. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A blushed spread across his cheeks, it wasn’t a gift, just a loan while they shared their time together. He ate a hotdog on the street and when he noticed he had nothing else to do, Ryusui decided to return to the hotel; carrying his bags inside the elevator and pressing his room floor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once he opened the room he knew Tsukasa wasn’t there and his brows furrowed unconsciously. Ryusui placed the bags inside the closet and lay on the bed, curling on his side instead of the middle and deciding on taking a nap. This was his routine for most days when he wasn’t filming, with nothing to do than spend money and eat outside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>°°°</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsukasa came back to the hotel after breakfast and a quick trip to the convenience store for some snacks and drinks. He'd mostly gotten his favorites but also a small variety of things he usually didn't get, since he didn't know what Ryusui liked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He half considered going to a nearby gym but decided that he could wait for another day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He entered the room with a shopping bag slung over his arm and was greeted by the sight of Ryusui curled up in the bed, still fully clothed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsukasa put down his shopping and toed off his shoes to approach the bed as quietly as possible. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The other actor looked... beautiful in his undisturbed sleep, blond hair fanned around his head like a halo, body slowly rising and falling with his breath. Tsukasa couldn't help reaching out and gently brushing some hair from Ryusui's face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The idea of going furthur, of kissing Ryusui's sleeping face, came to his mind and Tsukasa pulled away as if being too close to Ryusui would burn him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Where had that come from. Tsukasa shook his head and turned away from the bed, deciding to distract himself by putting the snacks and drinks away in the hotel room mini fridge.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shouldn't be feeling like this. It was improper, they were just Co stars, nothing more. Affection and attachment were not advisable in their industry. He'd only get hurt if he let himself feel for Ryusui...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After some hours passed, Ryusui woke up, feeling well rested and brushing the remaining sleep from his eyes. He turned on the bed and noticed he was still alone, a small pout form on his lips until he heard Tsukasa’s voice and the blonde eagerly rolled on the bed to see his co-star sitting in one of the individual couches. “How was your day?” he asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsukasa was listening to an audiobook with only one earbud when he saw Ryusui stir, he smiled at the others' questions.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Just fine! I got some snacks and drinks on the way back." He nodded in the direction of the fridge</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh! I also got something.” Ryusui cracked his back before standing up and opening the closet to retrieve a white box. “Hmm, this isn’t a gift.” A sudden blush invaded his cheeks. “It’s a loan, but if you like it you can keep it.” That didn’t make sense once the words escaped from his mouth. “It’s an IPad, so you can read and watch whatever you want while sharing this room.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsukasa blinked, but took the offered box, a smile and light, barely there flush on his cheeks as he saw what it was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thank you Ryusui..." his voice was genuinely, "uh, feel free to help yourself to any of the snacks and drinks i bought, if there's nothing you like I'm perfectly willing to do another run to the store..." Tsukasa scratched the back of his head, blush deepening, feeling awkward.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the back of his mind a niggling voice whispered, * You have to do something to repay him, owing people is just asking for trouble* he shoved it back and shook it off, it was the kind of thinking that lingered from his days in the ring, lying about his age to get into higher stakes fights and other such shady business. But that was the past, he didn't need to think that way anymore.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And what a warmth that thought brought him, to be able to just be grateful at someone's kindness and clear intentions again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll prefer it if we walk together to the store.” Ryusui gave him a gentle smile before sitting in front of the mini fridge to see what his companion bought; he chose a can of cola and opened it, hearing the characteristic pssch noise. “What book are you listening to?” The blonde asked while sipping the can, it was cold and refreshing; they needed to get along better and get to know each other a bit more in order to act as an actual couple but it was hard for him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh uh..." Tsukasa's embarrassed flush deepened, "It's a collection of fairy tales I downloaded for my sister, I've wound up listening to it so often that it's become something I always listen to to relax..."  Tsukasa took a long swig of the soda he had on the small table beside the couch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ryusui arched an eyebrow when hearing the brunette’s words. “Are you stressed out by something?” He got up and sat on the couch right beside Tsukasa, hand touching the actor’s knee.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsukasa shifted a bit closer to Ryusui's presence on the couch almost by reflex.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nothing in particular, but i've never been the kind of person who's good at being alone with my own thoughts..." he explained, rubbing his thumb over his phone almost self consciously, " So background noise helps."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well now you aren’t alone.” Ryusui smiled, winking an eye to the blonde. “So let’s forget about your own thoughts, we can do something together. Anything you wanna do?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsukasa smiled and hummed thoughtfully, " well, I saw a park while i was out for my morning run... maybe we could go for a walk, look for a place to get some lunch or something?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That was an odd request, but Ryusui surely offered to do something with him. “Fairly well, darling.” He stood up and reached his hand towards the brunette. “We have to act as a couple, right? Let’s treat you to a cute walk on the park and Mozu’s paying again our lunch, so choose someplace expensive.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsukasa laughed as he took Ryusui's hand, amused. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Let's get going then," his voice and heart were light as he rose to his feet, eager to get out of the room and the hotel. He grabbed a hoodie from his bag on the way to the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ryusui had never been on a date before and this sure looked like an eye, though he felt the same thing when they had dinner together. The day was pretty, the sun was shining right above their heads and the cold wind was playing with the tree leaves and their hair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They walked in circles for a good amount of time, not really talking, each of them with their hands tucked inside their hoodie’s pockets and just seeing how the children were playing in the playground or how people were running on the stone path. “Hey.” Ryusui tried to break the awkward silence. “Tell me about the fairytales, I haven’t read many of them. What’s your favorite?” Such a silly question.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsukasa blinked, somewhat shocked at the question, but eventually a small smile came to his lips, "It's a toss up between Cinderella and Rapunzel....:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I related to both of them a lot when i was a kid, in almost any version..." a blush came to his cheeks and he rubbed the back of his head self consciously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How come you related to them?” If Ryusui remembered correctly, those stories were about damsels in distress locked away from the world until Prince Charming came to their rescue and turned their world around. “Perhaps mine is the Little Mermaid.” The blonde chuckled. “Never feel part of my home life and when I turned eighteen I moved out.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsukasa flushed further, " The whole.... enduring hardship to find your happy ending thing... that was kinda a comfort to me growing up," he said, half mumbling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he heard Ryusui's answer his grin broadened, "Little Mermaid is my sister's favorite," He said with a warm look in his eyes, " She loves the ocean, whenever She was in the hospital I'd go down to the beach and collect seashells to make bracelets and necklaces for her..."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsukasa shrugs, "Yeah, I guess I'm still looking for it..." he sighs.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you still finding your happy ending?” Ryusui didn’t know why he was so interested in Tsukasa’s words, but he just wanted to keep hearing his stories. “How’s your sister doing? Isn’t she lonely if you stay with me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mirai is currently undergoing Physiotherapy to recover from her last big Surgery, The hospital is close enough that I can go see her if I need to, and I call her every day so she doesn't get lonely," He explained.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad that by staying in the hotel you can go see her more easily.” Ryusui moved his hand and stopped it mid air as he noticed he wanted to hold Tsukasa’s, tucking it quickly inside his hoodie once more and feeling a sudden heat on his cheeks. “Where do you want to grab lunch? Maybe we can even invite your sister some day.” He mumbled a bit. “If she’s feeling better.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsukasa's smile brightened, "I'm sure she'd love that, thank you," he said. He pursed his lips as he hummed in thought, " Maybe we could find a sushi place or something? Or a diner maybe? I'm not really that picky..." he ended his statement with a light laugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A sushi place sounds nice, I know one place near here.” Ryusui didn’t think it through, he just grabbed Tsukasa’s hand to lead him to the restaurant; it was just a 10 minute walk from the park.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they stood right in front of the sushi place, Ryusui immediately let go of the brunette’s hand and while avoiding the hazel eyes, opened the door for him. “They’re famous for their salmon nigiri.” He said in a vain attempt to not make this situation more awkward; he was getting tired of feeling strange around the other actor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsukasa nodded, "Sounds great," he said, a smile across his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lunch comes and goes with a bit more small talk and a small bit of teasing on Tsukasa's part. They wind up speed walking back to the hotel and only barely manage to close the door before Ryusui is holding him against it, stripping off his clothes and fucking him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next few days follow a similar itinerary, they go on excursions out into the city, make small talk, watch some movies on tv, Tsukasa makes good use of the Ipad Ryusui got for him. And they have Sex, by lord do they have a lot of sex, there is scarcely a peice of furniture in the hotel room they havent screwed on or against as the week wanes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsukasa finds himself becoming more and more comfortable with Ryusui. They lean against eachother after Sex, not cuddling exactly, but Ryusui doesnt shove him away. they talk about any subject they can think of to fill the silence. Tsukasa doesnt give away too much, he talks more about his hobbies, his love of nature, Mirai and her various hospital stays. He lets slip humorous anecdotes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On one memorable occasion he recounts some of his history as a fighter as Ryusui traced a few of his old scars in the haze of postcoital afterglow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All too soon, the first day of filming is upon them, and Tsukasa is both nervous, as he always is when going into a new job, and confident that they'll nail it. Their chemistry hasn't faded, it's only seemed to grow....</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mozu’s instructions were loud and clear; act like a couple and perform their sex scenes as if they were making love instead of mere fucking. Simple and easy, just that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the camera started rolling, Ryusui was already on top of Tsukasa, kissing his lips ang both hands cupping his pretty face. The blonde felt Tsukasa’s hand on his back and some friendly fingers curling around his golden locks as they started moving like partners in a dance that is written in their DNA. Their bodies were fitting together as if they were made just for this, to fall into one another and to feel that natural rhythm; the days practicing inside their hotel room were paying through. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ryusui was known for being a gentleman in bed, even if he lead the entire time, he always make sure that his partner was having a good time; and by the sweet moans that the brunette was pouring into his mouth, he knew he was making an excellent job; just this time, Ryusui wanted to take things a little bit slow. A sweet love making scene would sell off the charts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsukasa melted into the embrace, as Ryusui's gentle hands moved down his neck to his chest Tsukasa let out more humming moans of pleasure.He lay back, bringing Ryusui with him , gently nudging the other to straddle him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Their kiss finally broke for air when Tsukasa's head hit the cushioned surface beneath them, and he Traced gentle, calloused fingers along Ryusui's cheek, looking up with a dreamy smile and pleasure clouded eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"How is it that every time you touch me I feel more breathless  than all the times before."</span>
  </em>
  <span> He murmured. For a moment he felt able to ignore the cameras and lights and microphones. He couldn't tell if what he was saying was meant for the scene or just for Ryusui.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ryusui smirked. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“That’s because I just proposed to you.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Another sweet kiss on his co-star lips.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “We have a wedding and the rest of our lives to plan.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Tsukasa was acting so great that the blonde almost got caught up on his words.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was noticing the flush in Tsukasa’s cheeks, the vague smear of anticipation and the lusty rush of arousal in his hazel eyes. Maybe it’s the way their bodies were moving, Ryusui took the opportunity to pressed their thighs together, hands touching every inch of skin and lips leaving a trail of kisses until he was facing the brunette’s cock, perfectly hard and cutely pink. The blonde licked the whole length and smiled when the owner’s body shivered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsukasa let out a heady gasp as Ryusui licked at his cock. One hand went down to  cup the back of the blonde's head as he took Tsukasa's dick into his mouth with now practiced ease. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"I'll never- Ah! Know how i got so lucky as to-Ooh! Have you in my life..." </span>
  </em>
  <span>He gasped out as Ryusui began to suck his cock in earnest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He licked at his lips as he tried to control his breathing as Ryusui's tongue began to devilish thing to his dick, dancing up and down it as hands crept up to pinch at Tsukasa's Nipples. After their week together his co-star had a nigh encyclopedic knowledge of his sensitive spots, and Tsukasa let out helpless moan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You’re delicious.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ryusui was drinking every drop of precum that was daring to leak out of it; he swallowed it whole, head eagerly bobbling and savouring every inch of the brunette’s cock. Ryusui already knew that the cock almost touching his throat, the tongue swirling around it, one hand pinching a pink nipple and the other cupping at his balls, it was just a matter of seconds before Tsukasa would be able to reach his own orgasm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His own cock was already throbbing, desperate to get inside the other actor. That week together felt special for him, in a way words couldn’t describe it and Ryusui was noticing it helped him to make this love scene better, more intimate, more passionate and even more lovingly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsukasa cried out as his pleasure mounted. Cum spilled from his cock, decorating his toned stomach in a dorsey of pearly white.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dazed Amber eyes remained fixed on Ryusui and Tsukasa lrt out a whine through pouting lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>" Mmm I wanna make you feel good too..."</span>
  </em>
  <span> his voice was breathy, full of longing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“And how do you plan on doing that?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ryusui smirked and left some more kisses on the brunette’s thighs. He grabbed the lube from the bedside table and squeezed some on it on Tsukasa’s right hand. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>You can give me a show</span>
  </em>
  <span>,</span>
  <b> darling.</b>
  <span>” That word wasn’t part of the script, it was how the blonde was already used in calling at his co-star, but no one said a thing. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Stretch yourself, show me your pretty pink hole and when you’re wet and ready…”</span>
  </em>
  <span> This last he whispered. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I’ll make love to you like in our first time.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsukasa let out a heady whine and nodded, biting his lip as he turned himself over to give Ryusui, and the cameras, a good view. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Anything, I'll do anything for you Love..." He babbles out as he lays his head down on the sheets and balances on shaky knees.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With slick fingers he carefully prods at his hole, smearing the lube before carefully beginning to finger himself in earnest. Moans and gasps escape in hot breaths as his eyes look back behind him to where Ryusui watches.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"A-am I doing good?" </span>
  </em>
  <span>He asks breathlessly</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You’re doing excellent.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Ryusui was caressing the firm round melons, eagerly admiring how the fingers were perfectly stretching the hole for him, his mouth was watering and he gave his own cock a few hard strokes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The moment Tsukasa pushed a third finger inside and moaned louder, Ryusui it was time for him; the blonde gently removed the actor’s fingers and licked them clean, moaning at the salty flavor and giving more of a show to the cameras. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He held tight the brunette’s hips and pushed his cock inside, staying still until for Tsukasa to get used to this. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Gosh, you’re so perfect.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsukasa Trembled and cried out in pleasure as Ryusui penetrated him, hands gripping the sheets below. His cock bobbed back to life between his shaking thighs</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"So full... So good..." </span>
  </em>
  <span>Tsukasa gasped out, a small line of saliva escaping his mouth. His head was resting on its side, so he could strain his eyes and keep looking up at Ryusui even while face down. He wanted to see the other's every reaction.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a warmth in Ryusui's eyes that made Tsukasa's heart stutter, and he wanted to savor every moment of it he could before this was over</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ryusui loved to glare at Tsukasa’s aroused face, he always looked so stunning; perfectly blushed cheeks, messy hair all around his back and pillow and parted mouth with escaping moans. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The blonde was slowing his pace so that he could feel the deep thrust right down the tight walls; enjoying how his cock was disappearing between the fatty mountains. Ryusui knew that perhaps this was their last time together; once the filming was over, there was no other reason to be together, to continue sleeping in the same bed and sharing the hotel room and his heart was aching by that thought. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had come to really enjoy Tsukasa’s company, but this was their career path, and Ryusui didn’t want to admit that perhaps he had fallen a bit for the brunette. The goal was plain and simple, made this performance a love scene and portrayed what their characters are supposed to be feeling, not themselves; even if those feelings were slightly similar.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsukasa let out gasps and moans with every thrust Ryusui made into his tight confines. After a week of near constant sex Tsukasa's hole fit Ryusui like a glove, welcoming the familiar cock with eager, clenching warmth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsukasa pushed back into every movement, every slow, hard thrust sending ripples of pleasure through his body. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At some point Ryusui briefly pulls out just to roll Tsukasa onto his back and plunge right back in, drawing a whimpering cry from Tsukasa, who immediately wraps all four limbs around his Co-star. The perfect picture of an enraptured, needy lover.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"More, Give me more, I want everything you can give me...</span>
  </em>
  <span>" he manages to gasp out his line.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’ll give you everything and more.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Ryusui kissed him so deeply and sensually, enjoying every bit of his lovely mouth and letting their tongues dance together. His hands touched his chest and began to fall in excruciating slow designs with every thrust; every inch of the brunette’s skin is soft and warm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I love you so much.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>The bed beneath them began creaking, Ryusui’s breath became short and he braced his hands on the wall, hooking his knees outside Tsukasa’s legs and driving himself even deeper. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“You’re so beautiful, let me see your lovely face.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Drops of sweat were falling on his co-star’s body and Ryusui was already feeling a bubbling sensation.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “Don’t touch yourself, try to come with my cock and only that.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> The blonde felt how Tsukasa’s body was shivering and his pink void was already clenching around his swollen cock; he continued rocking his hips, faster and harder each passing second.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"I Love you!"</span>
  </em>
  <span> Tsukasa manages between gasping moans, </span>
  <em>
    <span>" I Love you too, so much..." </span>
  </em>
  <span>he moans into Ryusui's mouth after a particularly hard thrust, a line of drool escaping his gasping lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"You're amazing, so good to me..."</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He can feel that coiling, tightening feeling in his belly he knows all too well. His calloused fingers scratch down Ryusui's back as he grows closer. Ryusui is so amazing, Tsukasa doesn't want this to end, but the pleasure is starting to mount.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"I-i'm gonna cum!"</span>
  </em>
  <span> he cries, cock twitching against their stomachs, he leans back and feels Ryusui's fingers brush against his cheek, wiping away pleasure ushered tears.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was overwhelming. Ryusui poured his milky seed inside Tsukasa’s clenching whole, groaning loudly and leaning down to meet him in yet another intense kiss; expressing everything he couldn’t before and feeling ashamed by how some tears ran down his cheeks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What was wrong with him? The scene was almost over and he was already dreading being separated from the brunette; Tsukasa followed him through and spilled his shiny white cum between their stomachs. Ryusui didn’t care and ate away his moans, cupping his face and crying ever harder by knowing it was all mere acting, even if his heart was screaming at him to kiss him further and made love to Tsukasa over and over again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The room fell silent and only Mozu’s voice brought him back from his strange fantasy. “That was fantastic guys.” He clapped, grinning widely and talking to the rest of the filming crew. “That’s a wrap!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsukasa clings tight to Ryusui right up until the moment Mozu's voice breaks the spell. Reality hits him like an ice cold ocean wave and his limbs fall away and lay prone at his side. He lowers his head and lets his sweat soaked hair curtain his expression from view as Ryusui pulls away from him. He lets out a short, quiet pained whimper at the loss of the other actors warmth. He prays no one hears it over Mozu singing their praises.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stupid Stupid Stupid, he repeats in his mind, I should know better, I shouldnt be feeling like this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next several minutes pass in a blur of bustling stagehands and the buzz of Mozu's voice. When Tsukasa returns to his senses he's back in his dressing room. Wearing the provided robe and scowling at his own reflection as he feels Ryusui's cum start to trickle out of his hole.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He bites his lower lip, trembling as tears flow down his cheeks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I should know better, he thinks, Don't get attached, love has no place in this business.... </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And besides, a dark part of his mind whispered, there was no way someone as free spirited, handsome and successful as Ryusui could ever want used up, damaged goods like Tsukasa....</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a wipe of his eyes and a shake of his head, Tsukasa turned to the nearby bathroom to prepare to leave, commending himself for at least having the good sense to bring his overnight bag with him to the studio, already packed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The clock was striking Midnight Soon, and it would be better for Tsukasa to be gone as soon and as quietly as possible. Ryusui was always so awkward around him when they weren't having sex or flirting... better to spare them both an embarrassing farewell.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>°°°</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ryusui stood for a moment under the shower head, millions of warm droplets outlining his body as he couldn’t remove Tsukasa’s image from his mind; his heart continued aching at the thought of not being together after filming. They were nothing and that week together was just to improve their performance, which they did, Mozu loved every bit of their love scene. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The blonde turned the water off and dried his whole body with a towel before putting on his clothes again. He was still staying at the hotel room, not really owning a home of his own and not wanting to return where his parents lived. Ryusui never liked the rich life, the elegant dinners and pompous meetings; he never felt like a part of it and the moment he knew he could make a great career with his body, he took it on the first opportunity. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He could live inside the hotel for the rest of his life and still have millions of dollars at his name; there wasn’t a point in creating a home just for him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ryusui was making up his mind, probably he could asked Tsukasa out again, with the excuse of celebrating the film ending, but the moment he stepped into the room, the filming crew were already tucking everything away and he stood there, glaring at the wrinkle sheets on the bed and that just Mozu remained on his director’s chair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where 's Tsukasa?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mozu looked up from his phone and a wide grin appeared on his face. “Why do you want to know that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ryusui shrugged his shoulders. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He just left.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, that’s fine...I guess.” He scratch the back of his neck, feeling more dumb than ever. Of course Tsukasa wanted nothing to do with him; that week together didn’t mean a thing. “I’ll go to my room then.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Get some rest. I already have the new script and your new co-star for the upcoming film.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ryusui’s mouth twisted hard. It was the natural thing to do, to keep with his work and change partners with every film, but something inside his soul didn’t feel right by that thought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>°°</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was Raining outside, but Tsukasa almost couldn't bring himself to care, if anything it made it easier to convince himself he wasn't crying. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stupid Stupid Stupid his mind repeated. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon enough he reached the subway station, though he was near soaking wet when he did. The forecast didn’t call for rain, so he hadn't thought to pack an umbrella for the duration of the shoot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he stumbled onto the near empty train he tried to collect his thoughts. He was headed towards the hospital, it had been too long since he'd gone to see Mirai for real. He'd need to find some cheap hotel to crash in for the night. Visiting hours were already over at the hospital.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He took out his phone and tried to scroll to his search bar to look for hotels near his destination, but his vision was slightly fuzzy and his finger slipped and opened his camera roll, making him stop short.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He'd taken a few pictures of and together with Ryusui over the week. Them at a couple of restaurants, hanging out in the room, walking in the park... there weren't many, but Ryusui stared up at him from each one with either a rakish grin or a candid, off guard look. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsukasa was frozen, hand shaking as his finger hovered over the screen, unsure what to do. He should delete them right? But... he didn't want to... would it be so bad to keep these?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was startled out of his thoughts when his phone rang in his hand, showing a familiar name. After fumbling and nearly dropping his phone, he managed to answer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey, Hyouga..." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey Yourself Tsukasa, already done with the filming?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Worried about how hoarse his voice will sound to his friend and agent, Tsukasa just makes a small noise of ascent.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Great, I've already got your next job lined up in a couple weeks, so enjoy your time off for now." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsukasa nods, "Ok," he manages. Hyouga pauses and makes an inscrutable noise on the other end before speaking again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You'll be acting opposite Senku again so it should be easy," a pause, then, in a tone of suspicion, "Are you alright? Mozu and that Rich boy didnt say anything stupid did they?" his friend's voice is sharp.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"NO," Tsukasa declares abruptly,"They were good to me, it was all very... professional." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I'm the one who's stupid.... </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyouga makes a displeased sound but lets it go. And after a quick discussion of plans, Tsukasa hangs up with a sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Done)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>°°°</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ryusui couldn’t sleep that night, he kept rolling on the bed, switching positions and he desperately sighed when he decided to lean his back against the pillows and turn on the TV. He glared to the other side of the bed, already used to sleeping on his own side so Tsukasa could curle right beside him; the blonde touched the mattress and he pinched his nose’s bridge. Was he really missing his company that much?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He took out his phone and glared at the brunette’s contact number. Ryusui clicked on it without a second and when Tsukasa’s picture appeared on the screen he desperately hung up after the second ring, tossing the phone away and hiding his face between both hands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He wasn’t in love. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsukasa was just a co-star and a good lay.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He wasn’t in love.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsukasa was just...a great guy, a great actor and a great lover. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This couldn’t be happening right now, not after he had run away from love, from any kind of relationship; Ryusui didn’t know when he started distrusting people so much, perhaps in middle school when all the kids just wanted to be friends with him for his money or in high school when the guy he liked just wanted to take advantage of his money and body and the blonde left him do what he pleased. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsukasa was the first guy he had touched without being paid for it or being forced to do it; he was the first one he wanted to fuck every day and night, fully enjoying how his body shivered with every caress. Ryusui wanted more, but it was impossible, it was stupid and it wasn’t meant to be.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>°°</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsukasa stumbled into a dim, cheap hotel room at about 2 in the morning. It was cheap, and cramped, but it was clean. Any other night before he might have found it cozy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But after days in that spacious room with Ryusui constantly at his side it might as well have been a tomb for how cold and empty it seemed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I'll feel better in the morning... he tried to tell himself as he rifled through his bag for his sleep pants.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He screwed his eyes shut as he fought back the urge to cry again. He didn't know how he'd let this happen... he knows better. Once should have been enough. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He should know better than to get swept up in the illusion, to let reality blur and feelings to grow... after last time...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you stupid or something? Love has no place in this business kid, You're cute... but no one wants damaged goods, not even other damaged goods."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The words still hurt, even months, almost a year later. Even after he'd learned to enjoy and find confidence in his work... it still hurt...Tsukasa shook his head to banish the memory. He shouldn't be thinking about this...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No matter how much he wanted to see Ryusui,hear his voice... feel his touch again... </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He needed sleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He'd turned his phone off during the train ride, so he wouldnt be tempted to do something stupid like bother Ryusui with calls or texts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He practically tears his clothes off, letting them fall where they may on the floor, he pulls on his sleep pants and flops onto the bed gracelessly.  He curls up under the covers and tries to feel warm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>°°°</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So how was the film?” Gen asked. He wasn’t surprised that Ryusui called him again, they always met after and before the blonde’s films. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It went well, we finished it yesterday.” Ryusui had some dark eye bags, he couldn’t sleep at all last night and he was ashamed to admit it was because he missed Tsukasa’s warmth by his side. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t sound excited as usual.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m just tired. We filmed until late last night.” He took a sip of his mug of coffee, trying to shake away the memories of the brunette. The blonde didn't like that he couldn’t stop thinking about him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You should get some rest before the next one.” Gen teased, but still noticing there was something weird about his friend. “Who’s your next co-star? Someone I know?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, it’s with Ukyo again.” Ryusui had a great chemistry with Ukyo, but his mouth twisted by the thought of touching someone else’s body. Ukyo was pretty, slim and petite, a perfect partner to lift in every scene and take absolute control, but he wasn’t Tsukasa and he hit the table with his fist by the mere thought of not seeing the brunette again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong?” Gen stopped eating and glared at his friend with surprise. “Something happened?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ryusui brushed away his face as some small tears started gathering on the corner of his eyes. “Everything happened…” He sighed and faced the other. “And it’s going to ruin my career.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>°°</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Morning found Tsukasa knocking on the doorway of Mirai's hospital suite. His sister looked up from the laptop she was watching movies on only to gasp in delight when she saw who her visitor was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Big Brother!" She all bus squealed as he entered properly into the room, " You're Back!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Glad to be back" Tsukasa said with a smile, laughing when Mirai latched her thin arms around his waist as soon as he was within reach, almost jostling the box he was carrying, " Easy, you don't Want me to drop the donuts do you?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You brought donuts!?" Mirai gasped, eyes sparkling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsukasa nodded and sat down to have a sweet breakfast with his sister, welcoming the bright distraction from the shadowed corners of his mind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>====</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyouga called back a few days later, at night so Tsukasa and Mirai's time together wouldn't be interrupted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey," he greeted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>" Hey," Hyouga greeted back, " Mozu sent me a preliminary cut of the film, you did great," he praised.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsukasa's chest tightened.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>" You really seemed to click with that Ryusui huh?" Hyouga said casually, " Think you'd be interested in working with him agai-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"NO!" Tsukasa was startled by his own outburst clamping a hand over his mouth and looking over to the bed where Mirai stirred, but didn't wake.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ok, time to cut the bullshit," Hyouga said firmly, " What did that little rich boy asshat do to you Tsukasa?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nothing!" Tsukasa hiss whispered into the phone, biting his lip as he felt his eyes burn, " It was me… I got too attached… I didn't say Anything though…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tsukasa…." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>" Please… nothing bad happened, Ryusui was a perfect gentleman,he never led me along, we were both… professional about it…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyouga Sighed, "Fine, but we need to talk about this later."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>°°</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Talking with Gen helped. At least to fully discuss what really happened between Tsukasa and himself, but the blonde didn’t want to get further into the theme, thinking that it was better to move on and try to forget. It wasn’t love, it was pure passion and lust, a small spark that lightened between them but nothing else nor nothing more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the days and nights passed, Ryusui couldn’t stop thinking about the brunette and started feeling strangely lonely each passing moment and at any hour; he tried to maintain his mind occupied with working out, watching movies or even reading some books, but nothing seemed to work. The moment he was left alone with his inner thoughts, the brunette’s sweet face would always pop into his mind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then the day came. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was sitting on his chair while wearing his favorite black robe, foot desperately tapping on the floor as he was waiting to be calmed to start shooting the scene of his new film. Tsukasa wasn’t his co-star and he was scared of himself that he was thinking about the other more now than ever; even if the set was completely different from the one he shared with Tsukasa, Ryusui couldn’t think in nothing more than his sweet strong body and how it quivered with every single touch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s nice to be working with you again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ryusui raised his golden glare and focused it on his new co-star. Ukyo was pretty, petite and so compliant in bed. But he wasn’t Tsukasa.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, long time no see.” Ryusui chuckled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know. You didn’t call after our last film.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The blonde brushed his hair away from his face while widely smiling at the other blonde. “Oh my dear Ukyo, you know pretty well that I don’t date co-stars.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ryusui wasn’t feeling it. They had been going for hours now, taking small breaks between scenes, but Mozu was constantly correcting him, telling which positions to do and cutting the scene over and over again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“More passionate.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Move your hips better.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Touch him more, dammit.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Those things had never happened to Ryusui before. He was right on top of Ukyo, both legs spread open over his shoulder while he rocked his hips in and out in a steady rhythm. Ukyo was beautiful, pretty and cute at the same time; his emerald eyes were shining like always and he had his hands over his head, tightly gripping at the sheets and lovely biting his bottom lip. But Ryusui wasn’t there; he was missing Tsukasa’s strong body, perfectly tonified abdomen and rigid ass. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His golden glare fixated on the blonde’s small cock, happily bouncing with stirs of precum, but the moment he tried to wrap his hand around it, Ryusui noticed he only needed two fingers to curl the whole length. It wasn’t Tsukasa’s, all veiny, thick and pink and he groaned in desperation when Mozu yelled. “Cut!” Once again.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>°°</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a dreary, rainy day when Tsukasa arrived at the Studio. It was somewhat smaller than Mozu's, but included onsight overnight rooms for actors. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyouga met him there, with concerned eyes glaring at him over his ever present mask.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey," Tsukasa greeted with a halfhearted smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You ready?" Hyouga asked, two small words so full of implication they felt heavy as stone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsukasa took a deep breath and nodded firmly, and the two of them began walking toward the Studio proper.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Waiting outside the Studio door, dressed in a robe and plinking away on a phone, was Tsukasa's other friend and Chronic Co-star, Senku Ishigami.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yo,"  he greeted with a grin, which fell when he got a better look at Tsukasa's face, "Something wrong Tsukasa?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsukasa shook his head, " It's nothing... see you on set!" He hurried out before rushing to the dressing room to escape the conversation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Senku blinked then turned slowly toward Hyouga with a confused, concerned look.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The hell was that about?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyouga sighed. This was gonna be a long day</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Tsukasa was trying to get into the scene, he truly was. He was supposed to be coldly dominant over Senku according to the script. But he just... couldn't get into it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He went through the motions and said his lines, but his mind was a million miles away. The sight of Senku beneath him didn't thrill him like playing the dominant used to.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He found himself longing for strong arms to wrap around him and hold him down. For a heady voice growling out his name.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even as he moved his hips to the rhythm of Senku's gasps, he screwed his eyes shut and longed to be the one being held down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before he knew what he was doing he was laying down and demanding Senku Ride him in as firm a voice as he could muster.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Senku blinked but did as he was told, but clearly thrown by the break from the script. But the director didn't call cut.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The rest of the scene happened in a haze, and Tsukasa felt tears in his eyes as he grunted out a fake orgasm as the director called the scene.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He couldn't do this.....</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>°°</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need a break.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We haven’t even finished the scene!” Mozu was pinching his nose’s bridge. “We don’t have all day.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I NEED A BREAK!” He pulled his cock out of Ukyo and quickly grabbed his black robe, covering his body and locking himself inside the bathroom. Fingers running desperately through his golden hair and shutting his eyes so tightly to avoid sheding some stupid tears. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everything was stupid, felt stupid and he wasn’t getting aroused nor interested in continue fucking Ukyo. Ryusui couldn’t erase Tsukasa’s sweet image out of his head and the worst part was he was picturing their small dates, small talks and even small naps. Not just sex. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before Tsukasa, Ryusui didn’t believe in love. It was useless, pointless and an impediment in his career, but he met the brunette and even though he tried to fight it, Ryusui was now silently sobbing while sitting on the toilet seat, missing the man he so stupidly fell in love with. He never wanted any form of relationship until now, he never saw the point, but also there wasn’t a point in being without Tsukasa. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The blonde wiped away the tears and cleaned his face with cold water from the faucet before exiting the bathroom. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I quit.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The room felt heavily silent and all the filming crew glared directly at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What did you say?” Mozu couldn’t even believe it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I quit.” And Ryusui was smiling while saying so. It felt so right.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>°°</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsukasa lay on the bed in his provided room staring at the ceiling blankly. He'd just gotten out of the shower and was uncaring of his wet hair getting the sheets damp, or that his robe was clinging to his skin</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He'd gotten lucky, the scene was finished, but Tsukasa knew he had not performed as well as he could have. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His heart just... wasn't in it anymore. He'd had to imagine Ryusui's touch to even get it up, and then he couldn't even... finish properly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn't want to be here. He wanted to leave.... he wanted... Ryusui...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tears were starting to roll down his cheeks when he heard a knock on the door and sat up, wet hair falling around his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Come in..." he said, voice listless.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The door opened and a concerned looking Hyouga and Senku walked in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey...." Tsukasa tried to smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey yourself," Hyouga grouched as he and Senku sat down beside him on the bed, "What the hell happened out there Tsukasa? I've never seen you flub a scene that badly." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, you were ten billion percent out of it..." Senku said, "Like your brain was miles away..." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsukasa hung his head in shame, tears beginning to fall down his cheeks, "I'm sorry... I just.... I don't know.... my heart is not in it anymore..." he was interrupted by a broken sob escaping his throat, "I'm sorry I embarrassed you... maybe.... it's time i moved on from this business." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Senku lay a hand on his shoulder, "Whatever you want to do is fine, you pulled it back in the end, but if you wanna quit you wanna quit, any reason why though? Last month you were practically married to your work."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I just... Mirai is going to be out of the hospital soon, I should get a normal job to support her and-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And you can't get over that Rich boy you fucked in your last movie." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hyouga!" Senku snapped as the agent's blunt words made Tsukasa curl into himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well it's true isn't it?" Hyouga sighed, "Look Tsu, I'll support you whatever you decide to do, but i dont think you're being fair to yourself. You need to talk to that guy and sortout your feelings whatever you decide." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But..." Tsukasa began, still afraid of hearing Ryusui dismiss him outright.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No buts!" Hyouga insisted, "I'm saying this as your friend Tsukasa..."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsukasa clammed up and nodded, shoulders trembling, Hyouga sighed and shooed Senku away to sling an arm around his friend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I just don't want you to throw away everything you've worked for over someone who isn't worth it. You know that right?" He asked softly after Senku vacated the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsukasa nodded, leaning into Hyouga's shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know... it's just.... hard." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah i know," Hyouga said, voice sympathetic. After a few more minutes of comforting his friend,he rose with a sigh, " Get some sleep. Tomorrow we'll sort this out ok?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsukasa nodded, with a shaky grateful smile and Hyouga left the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a sigh, Tsukasa shuffled over to open his overnight bag, digging around for his toiletries and sleep pants. His hand dug all the way down to the bottom of the back and hit something thin and smooth, too big to be his phone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His heart sank and leapt at the same time as he pulled out the Ipad he'd borrowed from Ryusui.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh no...."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>°°</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ryusui returned to his hotel room, shutting the door and stripping out of his clothes before tucking between the sheets. He turned the TV on just to hear some black and white nose as he wasn’t in the mode to choose something to watch; he heavily sighed and glared at his phone screen, hardly thinking about calling Tsukasa. Last time he was sent directly to voicemail. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mozu really did scream at him. The film was ruined and they had to hire someone as soon as possible, but Ryusui didn’t care. He didn’t need the money and surely now didn’t like to fuck his co-stars anymore; not after having that strong connection with the brunette. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So many ideas swirled through his mind, trying to find a good reason to call him up again, but mostly fearing the dreading sensation of no one picking the phone at the other end. If Tsukasa left like that after their final scene, without even saying goodbye, perhaps it was because he was fed up with Ryusui’s attitude. No that he blamed him, though. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The blonde grunted and after some minutes of intense glare he decided to call someone. Deeply sighing that the someone was his only friend and not the guy he had fallen in love with. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey!, what’s up?” Gen cheerfully asked as usual. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m so stupid.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I really like him.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know who.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gen giggled at the other end. “You need to say it out loud in order to properly feel it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ryusui bit his bottom lip, but he knew his friend was right. “Fine.” He swallowed hard. “I like Tsukasa.” He sadly chuckled. “But I don’t know what to do or where to find him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>°°</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tsukasa ran down the studio halls, clothes thrown on and hair still wet, bag slung haphazardly over his shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stopped short when he saw Hyouga in the foyer, clearly waiting for him. His hands wrung the strap of his bag as his friend's sharp eyes glared right through him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So, you're going to go see him now?" Hyouga asked plainly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"J- It's just to return something i-" Tsukasa stammered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mmmmhmmm," Hyouga interrupted with a clearly not convinced hum, then sighed, " According to Mozu your Rich boy is still in the same hotel he was when you were filming with him," he said almost offhandedly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsukasa's face brightened and he caught Hyouga in a quick half hug as he dashed out the door, "Thank you Hyo!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah yeah..." he heard his friend sigh before the closing doors cut off his voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The following jog to the station and train ride were a blur, soon enough Tsukasa was speed walking through recently familiar streets and came to a stop in front of the looming bulk of the hotel he'd spent that engrossing week in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He fiddled with his bag strap and swallowed a lump in his throat. He was just here to return the tablet. Whatever happened after...  if Ryusui didn't want to see him...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He'd cross those bridges when he came to them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He entered the hotel, heart pounding in his chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>°°</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ryusui talked some more with Gen, with his friend almost convincing him to call the brunette’s manager to get a hint of where he was shooting, but he was trying to descart that idea as it sounded too pathetic and too desperate. Perhaps he could try it once more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The blonde had only tried to call Tsukasa’s number one, right after they finished filming and he was upset the moment the call was sent to voicemail. Ryusui even laughed at himself, phone in a shaky hand and heart pounding hard against his chest in a vain attempt to escape from his body. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If he doesn’t answer…” He sighed. “That 's it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And right when he was about to press the button, he desperately rubbed his golden hair as he didn’t know what to say. How to start talking with someone you really don’t know? Well, he thought for a moment. Ryusui actually knew some things; that Tsukasa was taking care of his sick little sister, that he used to be a professional fighter, that he loves to read fairytales when wanting to relax a bit and that he loves to have dessert after every meal. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Those weren’t things any person could know, right? Those were things Tsukasa shared with him during their week together. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dammit.” Ryusui said while pressing the call button. He just hoped it rang this time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>°°</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsukasa is speed walking down the hotel hallway to Ryusui's room when his phone rings, rather loudly. It startles him into stumbling and tripping right in front of the familiar numbered door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsukasa curses, His cheeks burn in embarrassment and he fumbles to get the phone out of his pocket as he stands up to knock on the door, letting the distraction substitute for courage.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He's so scrambled he doesn't even check who's calling, knuckles rapping on the door at the same moment he answers the call.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He-hello?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ryusui’s heart skipped a bit when the brunette actually answered the phone. Mind moving quickly to find the words to talk when he heard a knock on the door, rolling his eyes and coursing with gritted teeth he grabbed a pair of pants to put on. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The blonde said Hi on the phone right as he was opening the door; golden eyes completely starstruck by noticing Tsukasa was right there on the other side. “Hi.” He repeated and chuckled when his voice echoed through the brunette’s speaker.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsukasa gave a little, startled laugh of his own, face aflush, before hanging up and re-pocketing his phone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hi..." he began to take a deep breath, "I um... I accidentally took the Ipad you lent me, so i came to return it..." he began, trying to keep his voice steady, fidgeting with his shoulder strap.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His eyes swept over Ryusui, drinking him in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'd also like to talk to you about something," he said, eyes finally meeting that golden gaze he'd missed, "If you... If you don't mind that is."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was now or never...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The blonde glared at the hazel eyes, feeling a bit excited that Tsukasa wanted to talk. “No!” He shouted, feeling embarrassed for acting so strange. “None at all, come on in.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ryusui took a step back and opened the door fully to let Tsukasa inside, closing the door behind them and just noticing he didn’t even put on a shirt before answering. “What do you want to talk about?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He also wanted to say some things of his own, that’s why he had so much trouble mustering the courage to finally call him, but it was better to let the brunette talk first.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsukasa sat down on the couch that sat across from the bed, teeth worrying his bottom lip as he tried to figure out how to start.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm.... thinking of quitting my acting job..." Is what finally came out of his mouth, "I completely flubbed a scene today... I even had to fake an orgasm..." God his face was burning, "And I just... wasn't enjoying it the way i used to..." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His eyes were pointed firmly downward, his momentary burst of confidence shattered by his embarrassing admission.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And i realized..." his voice almost cracked and he had to swallow a lump in his throat, "No... I knew, going in.... that I wouldn't be able to do it..." Tsukasa felt tears burning behind his eyes, "Because the person I was in scene with.... wasn't you..." The last part came out almost as a whisper, and tears dampened his flushed cheeks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsukasa's hands trembled in his lap, "I.... I really like you and..." he swiped at his eyes with the back of his hand, voice cracking with a choked sob, "And that week we spent together.... no matter what I do I can't get it out of my head I..." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Despite his efforts to keep it together, he broke, fear and shame and wanted to turn him into a mess of sobs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He fumbled for where he'd placed his bag beside him, not daring to look at Ryusui for fear of what he'd see. Disgust, Pity.... Rejection.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I-I'm sorry...." was the only coherent sentence Tsukasa could manage through his tears.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ryusui couldn’t believe the brunette’s sudden words. He listened to him carefully, not wanting to interrupt but feeling an ache in his heart at how Tsukasa was crying over their flunking the scene over their week together, over them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The blonde kneeled down right in front of Tsukasa and grabbed one of the brunette’s hands. “I completely understand you.” And a light chuckle escaped from his lips. “I quit my job today. I feel the same.” He also felt like crying but was feeling much relief at the other’s confession. “I didn’t finish my last scene, my partner was great but he wasn’t...you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ryusui lifted Tsukasa’s chin so their eyes could meet while gently wiping away the tears. “I also can’t forget our week together, it’s right inside my head and whenever I close my eyes I see you in my dreams.” He laughed a bit. “Cheesy, huh?.” The blonde leaned his face closer. “I also like you Tsukasa. I like you very much and I even can’t believe how much I missed you sleeping right by my side or our little dates together.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pressed their foreheads together, feeling how their breaths were mingling. “Stay the night with me? Stay every night with me…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsukasa was near speechless, he'd come here fully prepared for rejection, Derision and pity. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But instead Ryusui was wiping his tears away with gentle hands, telling him he felt the same, and asking him to stay. It was like a fairy tale, a dream.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes..." Was all he could hiccup out with a breath of helpless laughter, "Please let me stay..." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His arms came up to cling to Ryusui, and before he knew what he was doing they were kissing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If this was a dream, Tsukasa never wanted to wake up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ryusui claimed the brunette’s mouth in a searing kiss, parting their lips and letting their tongues recognize each other. He sure missed that. The blonde became caught in a web of ong, slow, drugging kisses and all he could think was that he needed to be closer to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The blonde drove his fingers into the long brown locks, standing up from the ground without letting the kiss break and leading Tsukasa to the bed they used to share. It was still their bed and Ryusui eagerly tossed them against the comfy mattress; his whole body hovering on top of the brunette’s and getting drunk with every single kiss. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The kiss was vastly different than their first one-it was heavier, more intense and less careful. This kiss was real as neither of them were trying to hide the fact that they were in love; no more acting, no more excuses, no more pain. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ryusui’s lips played across Tsukasa’s and his tongue ran along them before he pulled away for a slight instant, searching for the half-lidded hazel eyes. “You don’t know how much I miss you...I miss us…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Me too," Tsukasa purred into the kiss, "I missed you so much..." he managed to toe off his shoes in the brief walk to the bed, before he was swept up into yet another kiss.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If their kisses and embraces had been addicting before, they were downright euphoric now, with all pretense and facade thrown away, leaving only overwhelming warm affection. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsukasa took hold of one of Ryusui's hands during their next kiss and guided it to the hem of his shirt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Help me out of these clothes," he said, half breathless from the kiss," I don't want anything between you and me..."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ryusui smiled between the kisses. “Gladly, my darling.” The blonde desperately unbottom the brunette’s shirt, eagerly sliding it down his shoulders in between kisses; pulling down the pants along with the underwear and admiring the already hard cock proudly bouncing against his partner’s stomach. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The blonde quickly got rid of his own pants, it was the only piece of fabric he was wearing and just for opening the door, not knowing what a big surprise was behind it. “You’re so beautiful.” Ryusui said while touching every inch of the brunette’s skin, feeling the warmth of their bodies against each other and of their boners softly brushing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ryusui kissed Tsukasa’s forehead, eyelids, cheeks, jawline. Everything. “I can’t believe you came here…” He whispers while kissing and licking the skin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsukasa purred like a happy cat at Ryusui's shower of kisses, pulling the other as close as he could, wanting to feel every inch of the blonde's skin on his own.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm glad I did..." he murmured, so happy to revel in the unexpected joy this burst of courage had brought him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're so amazing- ah" he gasped as Ryusui began to lick and kiss and nibble at his neck. One hand came up to cradle the head and tangle in those well missed soft blonde locks</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsukasa’s body was tone and fit; his muscles moving with a grace he hadn’t noticed before. As Ryusui kept kissing down the body, he noticed the brunette was painfully hard and sticking straight out and he couldn’t help but to admire his cock, nicely large and big, bulbous pink head. Tsukasa was quite handsome while naked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The blonde traced his tongue on the head, noticing how it twitched at the instant touch; enjoying the salty flavor and pursing his lips around it. Gently sucking and going down, swallowing it whole as he loved to do it every change he got during their magical week together. Hand playing with his balls and the other pinching a pointy nipple, like he perfectly knew Tsukasa liked it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The brunette’s moans, gasps and movements were forever engraved in his mind. Tsukasa was a map and Ryusui knew the whole way to the hidden treasure.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsukasa was helpless under Ryusui's ministrations. Every touch and pinch and lick drawing gasps and moans from his bitten lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah! More Ryu, Please," he gasped out, god he had missed this, he needed this, no one else would ever be able to play his body like this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ryusui didn’t answer, he just smiled while bobbing his head faster, already drinking the small strings of precum and feeling how the brunette’s cock was getting swollen right inside his mouth. He curled his tongue around the whole length and made slurpy sounds on purpose, enjoying every single sound Tsukasa was making. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The blonde couldn’t wait to taste his seed again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsukasa whined as pleasure clouded his mind, his fingers ran gently through golden locks as his senses climbed higher and higher.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After so long alone, and after the disappointment that had been his last scene, he couldnt last long.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a breathless gasp of Ryusui's name, he came. His cock spraying the blonde's mouth with thick white essence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ryusui drank every single drop, closing his eyes when it started pouring down his throat and he removed the cock from his lips with a loud pop while giving some final strokes to fully clean it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A smirked form on his pretty lips and he asked Tsukasa to pass him the lube bottle from the bedside table; it was just right where they left it during their last time together before shooting the scene. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The blonde coated his fingers with the cold liquid and spread open a bit more the brunette’s legs. “How many fingers do you want inside, darling? One? Two? Three?” He started outlining the hole’s form and biting his lip when glancing how it started eagerly twitching. “Your pink void surely misses me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsukasa whined and lifted his legs by the knees, presenting his twitching hole to Ryusui.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"As many as you want,"  he whines, "I've felt so empty, I need you to fill me up, please..." he licked his lips and kept hot, inviting eyes on Ryusui's face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The blonde pushed one finger inside, gasping by how the tight walls were welcoming him back as it slid in quite easily. His other hand was caressing the brunette’s chest and their eyes met when he was knuckle deep. “You’re so desperate…” He whispered while introducing a second one, curling them up and scissoring them to perfectly stretch him out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your cock is even hard again…” He just teasingly touched Tsukasa’s cock’s head. “You just came and you’re so eager for more…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mmmm how can I not be eager," Tsukasa whines out with a small chuckle, gasping as Ryusui plays with his cock and adds the third finger.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Everything about you sets me on Fire..." he gasped and leaned up to kiss Ryusui again, drawing him in and groaning into his mouth as the blonde stretched and prepared him. His hips pushing unconsciously back against the fingers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ryusui drank away the moans and accepted the kiss; letting their tongues to dance with each other and removing the fingers, carefully wiping them on the sheets before positioning his cock right outside the hole. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wanted to tease him, but he was as desperate as Tsukasa. It only took one slight push and the wet cavern received him fully; groaning loudly into the brunette’s mouth and letting their bodies get used to it. It felt wonderful, like every single time they share together. “I’m burning up just by touching you…” He whispered between kisses. “I can’t be away from you; it’s unbearable.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I feel the same...."Tsukasa whispered between them, body trembling at the feeling of Ryusui's cock inside him again. It felt like so long...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't want to be apart from you..." he murmured, "I want to be with you always... want you to... make me yours." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He licked his lips again, eyes and voice heady with desire.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ryusui was getting addicted to the feeling of making Tsukasa crazy with arousal, pumping in and out at a quick rhythm and hearing how their skins slap against each other with the sweet mingling of their lovely sounds. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The brunette's pink void was so tight, so wet and so warm; Ryusui spread apart even more Tsukasa’s legs, letting his cock to fully sink with every thrust and to brush against his prostate. Hands running wild to touch every inch of Tsukasa’s sweaty skin and lips leaning down every now and then to steal infinite kisses. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The blonde was reaching his peak, feeling the bubbling sensation coursing from his groin to his spine. “You’re mine…” He panted. “I’m not letting you go again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yours!" Tsukasa gasped out between moans as he clung to Ryusui, digging fingers into his Lover's toned back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Won't let go either..." he whined, already he was climbing rapidly toward a second orgasm. His tongue danced with Ryusui's through dozens of kisses. And as much as he wanted to stay in this moment forever, his heart warmed with the knowledge that there was no time limit for them now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mmmm I'm already close again," Tsukasa gasped between long kisses.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come darling, sing to me…” Ryusui’s cock twitched once. Twitched a second time. And with the third and final thrust he poured his huge milky load inside the brunette’s swollen hole; moaning loudly when the tight walls clenched around his length. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The kisses post orgasm, were to die for. Their normality was to quickly break their embrace after sex, but right now Ryusui felt a huge need to continue kissing, to continue touching and to not even pulled his cock out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsukasa cried out as he came at the same time as Ryusui, painting their abdomens in sticky white.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The kisses were slow and languid as they came down from their high, and Tsukasa cherished everyone, holding Ryusui close, afraid he'd slip away if he loosened his embrace even a little.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mmmmm, we should probably clean up," he mumbled between kisses, "But... I don't wanna move from here...." he didn't want to be away from Ryusui for even an instant.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want to get clean.” Ryusui wasn't tired of kissing and savouring the brunette’s lips and mouth. “I intend to stay the whole night with you on the bed.” The blonde started kissing the brunette’s neck, sucking then and there and fully enjoying every inch of his body. “I still don’t know what I’m going to do with my life...but I don’t want to touch someone else’s body, with yours I’m more than happy and satisfied.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ryusui finally pulled out, laying his back right next to Tsukasa and interlacing their fingers together. “I fell in love with you...and I really want to change careers, to change things and if you want…” He chuckled and brushed his golden hair away from his way, perhaps this wasn’t the best place or time to ask something like that, but Ryusui didn’t care. “I want to properly date you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A grin spread helplessly over Tsukasa's face, tears of joy pricking in his eyes as he nodded and snuggled close to Ryusui.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, Me too, I want all of that with you," he said, reaching out to cradle Ryusui's cheek, "I want to be the only one to touch you, and for only you to touch me like this." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pulled Ryusui in for one more kiss, " I want to go on dates and do silly couple things with you..." he let out a breath of laughter, "I want to change careers, so I can be only yours..."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We can do whatever you want…” He tucked some loose strands of hair behind the brunette’s ear. “I have some money saved.” Ryusui didn’t want to explain yet about the large sum of money he possessed, but if Tsukasa wanted to do everything with him, perhaps it was time to get out of the hotel and buy an apartment for them two. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We still have to get to know each other, there’s a lot I don’t know of you and there’s a lot I haven’t told you about me…” The blonde gently cupped Tsukasa’s face between his hands. “But I want to live with you…” He swallowed before continuing. “I know this is fast but before I didn’t find a reason to own a home and decided to stay inside this room, but with you…” He was loving to get lost into the shiny hazel eyes. “But with you I want to create a home…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsukasa's eyes widened, Shining with joy, he covered Ryusui's hands with his own and nodded, "Yes... Yes..." he was running out of things to say.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I want that, I want to share every day with you, I want to wake up beside you every day..." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wrapped his arms around Ryusui, snuggling close again, reveling in his lover's warm presence and scent. He let out a yawn, the emotional rollercoaster of the day, plus running all the way here followed by sex, wasfinally catching up to him it seemed</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ryusui could keep having sex during the whole night, but after noticing how Tsukasa’s eyes were slowly closing, he just wrapped his arms around him and held him close to his heart; feeling connected and happy at last. The blonde decided to let sleep take over his body as they would have the rest of their lives to make love through the night. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>°°</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next morning Ryusui woke up early, bathed and went out with his now boyfriend with the sole purpose of finding the perfect apartment; their life couldn’t start inside the hotel room. A space of their own, near the sea, that’s what he was looking for.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you think about this place?” He asked Tsukasa after visiting the tenth possible apartment. “This one has two bedrooms…” He swallowed. “You haven’t said anything but I guess you’ll like to bring your sister once she’s out of the hospital.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsukasa nodded, scratching his head a bit sheepishly, "Yes, She's finishing up her physical therapy soon," he said, squeezing Ryusuis hand as he looked back at the apartment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I definitely like this one best of all the ones we've looked at," he said, " It's beautiful, and i love being near the sea, Mirai will love it too..." he smiled,  leaning down to kiss Ryusui's cheek. The apartment was lovely, with an open kitchen and living area, a view of the ocean, and thankfully, thick, almost soundproof walls. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So what do you think? This the place you want to start our life together?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ryusui lifted Tsukasa’s body and sat him right on the kitchen counter, arms holding his waist and face ready to drink away all the sweet kisses. “Yes…you’re not leaving my side again and we better buy your sister some soundproof headphones ‘cause you’re a screamer.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsukasa let out a hearty chuckle that turned into a pleased hum as his boyfriend kissed him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Good idea," he purred, eyes soft, leaning his forehead against Ryusui's.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We'll start our happily ever after, right here," he whispered, and Ryusui nodded before they fell into another kiss. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No fantasy could compare to this.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>https://discord.gg/GZWTRP8</p><p>Come join all the sexy fun in the (18+) Kingdom of Shipping server! from art to writing to discussion to Rp, theres something for every taste! hope to see you there!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>